Worm Food 2: The Mountain Tribe
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot After devouring the Stone Tribe, the Worm needed to move on to a new victim. He went to the mountains where he encountered the Mountain Tribe. After attacking thirty of their villages and avoiding hazards, he soon ate all of the Mountain Tribe and his hunger was satisfied...for now. Controls Controls are the same as in Worm Food, with one new added control. Arrow Keys- Player one controls, Left and Right to turn and Up to move forward < - Player One control for Spin Attack, is used to smash through harder rock and some other barriers W, A, S, D- Player Two Controls, A and D to turn left and right and W to move forward G- Player Two control for Spin Attack Enemies Archers- fire arrows at the Worm Sky Tribe- fly giant birds, drop boulders onto the Worm Sea Tribe- ride giant fish, charge at Worm Rain Tribe- ride in clouds, blast lightning downwards Necromancer- a villager that has poisoned himself in hopes of killing the Worm when he is eaten Jungle Tribe- ride on tigers, throw spears at the Worm Desert Tribe- ride on camels, spit at the Worm Ice Tribe- ride on Mammoths, charge at the Worm Hazards Hard Rock- act as a barrier against the Worm, Spin Attack is needed to dig through it Lava- hot, will hurt the Worm Spike Trees- magic trees with spikes on them, will hurt the Worm Ice- frozen ground, Spin Attack is needed to dig through it Necromancer- poisonous, should be avoided Bear Trap- will hurt the Worm, can be destroyed with Spin Attack Interacive Objects Ground- regular ground that the Worm moves through Water- the Worm can swim through it Hard Rock- can only be dug through using Spin Attack Sand- regularly moved through by the Worm Modes There are two modes in Worm Food 2: The Mountain Tribe. One Player mode plays through the regular story. Multiplayer mode is where two players control their own Worm. The player that eats the most people wins the level. Levels This list shows the information displayed to the player before a level begins. Level 1 The Stone Tribe has been devoured, and the time has come to select a new target. The Mountain Tribe will be a delicious meal. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 The villagers are becoming scared, as they had heard what had happened to the Stone Tribe and now realize they will suffer a similar fate. They have summoned archers to protect them. Level 5 Level 6 The Sky Tribe has arrived to help stop the Worm from devouring another Tribe. Level 7 A sand storm has rolled through this area, and with it the Desert Tribe arrives and offer their help to the Mountain Tribe. Level 8 Level 9 The Sea Tribe, ever persistent, has put aside their differences with the Mountain Tribe to assist in vanquishing the Worm. Level 10 Level 11 The villagers have set traps to catch food so they can feed their wounded. Level 12 Level 13 Villagers are becoming desperate, some have even poisoned themselves in hopes of killing the Worm when they are eaten. Level 14 Level 15 A snow storm has caused the Ice Tribe to migrate here on their large Mammoths. In return for the Mountain Tribe's hospitality, the Ice Tribe has agreed to do what they can to kill the Worm. Level 16 Level 17 The Volcano Tribe brought large basins of lava and are spreading it on the ground here to stop the Worm. Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 A tribe from the jungle offers their best Tiger Riders to defend the Mountain Tribe from the underground menace. Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Clouds are beginning to gather, it seems the Rain Tribe's silly Rain Dance ritual is working. Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 The Mountain Tribe was indeed a scrumptious feast. The Worm has a full belly...for now. Why not invite the Desert Tribe to dinner? Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games